


Eating at your soul

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: WIPs [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, WIP THAT WILL NEVER BE FINISHED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: "My brother is quite taken with you," Rebekah said as the two walked around the village."I am not taken with him. He is always seeking approval," Caroline smiled as the two passed a few of the other girls in the village."Besides. I am to marry someone else."





	Eating at your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Again another work that I couldn't finish creatively. I did plan a sequel to this as well. I may post that in a few days. 
> 
> This is set in an TVD AU were Caroline is an Original and has been married to Klaus for over 1,000 years. I just love the idea of Original!Caroline and wanted to take a stab. I may come back to this one and finish it completely. You'll also see my notes to myself about scenes to add in this fic as well.

"Did you have to get blood on new the carpet Elijah? There's going to be a stain," Caroline Mikaelson said as she stepped over the body her brother in law as she stepped over the hybrid whose heart he just ripped out.

“You both look surprised to see me. So I assume it wasn't Klaus who awoke me," Elijah said grabbing his handkerchief and wiping his hands.

“Would you like a drink. We have much to discuss,” Klaus stuttered turning towards the bar. The next thing she knew was that Elijah was coming at Klaus, which she should have expected.

Elijah flashed towards Klaus and threw him towards into the glass French doors that she had spent days looking for.

“Easy. We just renovated,” Klaus growled before lunging at Elijah and breaking a table. “You know, you have every right to be angry with me, but I kept my word I reunited you with our family.”

Elijah lunged at Klaus again and started punching him moving the fight towards the coffin. The hybrid had time to grab the dagger out of one of the coffins and caught Elijah by the throat. “Don't make me do this to you again 'Lijah.”

“Nik,” Caroline pleaded as she watched the two. She felt powerless but she knew that this was a fight amongst the two of them.

“Come on use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with,” the nobleman dared him.

Klaus lowered the dagger. Kol wasn't worth having to control. Elijah was better in the long run.

“Mikael is dead. I killed him with his own weapon,” Klaus said lowering the dagger.

“Then why does our family remain in these coffins. Finn for over 900 years. Kol for over a century?” Elijah asked still in Klaus' personal space.

“Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things you don't know about our past Elijah, our mother's death things I never wanted you to know. Things that I am ready to tell you now,” Klaus said walking over to the container of white oak ash. “I only ask that you remember our oath.”

“What are you doing?” Elijah asked as Klaus walked over to Kol's coffin and sticking the dagger back into his chest.

“Always and forever.,” Klaus turned to face his brother. “I need you to stand by my side and be my brother along with Caroline and help me destroy Stefan and I promise you that our family will be whole again.” Klaus then closed the coffin and looked at his brother. The cards were in his hands now.

“I will listen to what you have to say,” Elijah conceded. Fixing the lapels of his suit.

“Caroline sweetheart, fetch us a drink. Elijah and I have some important things to talk about,” Klaus said looking at his wife.

“Fetch your own drink. I have a house to clean again,” Caroline glared at the mess hoping that she could just will it away with just the expression on her face.

* * *

Dinner with someone Klaus is trying to get to agree with him is always an interesting affair. But over the past thousand years she's sort of just learned to go with the flow of things. Although the entourage of woman serving them made her blood boil.

"Isn't this nice? The five of us dining together. Such a treat." Klaus smiled at the two brothers. “Isn't this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother.”

"Well I knew how he felt about you so I figured the more the merrier,” Damon grinned as he put a bite into his mouth.

"Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century but we always make it through," Klaus smiled looking at his brother.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah?" Stefan Salvatore asked. “Where is she by the way? The last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her.”

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows that I killed our mother. I have already come clean to Elijah,” the hybrid smiled at the youngest Salvatore brother.

"Hey Stef remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert,” Damon rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his wine.

"We're here to make a deal Damon. Doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses."

“I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself.”

"This is a lovely meal that you have prepared Caroline," Klaus complimented her. She knew that during these meals that she was more of a decoration piece.

“Thank you. I prepared your favorite along with Elijah's,” Caroline said

looking past her husband at the girls behind him. She was waiting for this evening to be over so she could rip out their hearts.

“Stefan where is the lovely Elena tonight?” Elijah asked the blonde haired brother.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Damon?" Stefan said looking at his brother.

Klaus started laughing just then and everyone looked at him except Caroline. She picked up her glass and took a generous swallow of the liquid that was inside. “I'm sorry you missed so much. Trouble in paradise.”

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over,” the youngest Salvatore was irritated.

“It's probably best to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile,” His brother tried to diffuse the tension.

"You're probably right. It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger still so strong. What do you say brother should we tell them about Tatia?” the hybrid was having too much fun rehashing the tension

between the brothers.

“Now why should we discuss matters that long since resolved. Especially since your wife is here,” Elijah placed his napkin on the table.

“Given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guest might be curious to learn about originator of the Petrova line,” Klaus looked at his wife who just shrugged and took a silent bite of the steak in front of her.

“We're not going anywhere Elijah. Do tell.”

“When our family first settled here there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty, every boy of aged desired to be her suitor even though she had a child by another man and none loved her more than Niklaus,” Elijah started.

“I don't know. I think there was one who loved her at least as much.”

“So you both loved the same girl?”

“Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night were our mother performed a spell that turned us into vampires,” Elijah explained, “In the time before Klaus found Caroline, Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two us for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged. Harsh words were traded and we even came to blows didn't we brother?”

“But in the end we recognized the sacred bond of family, and I found the lovely Caroline here,” Klaus smiled at his wife as he toasted to her.

“Family above all,” the original brother said joining Klaus' glass.

“Family above all,” the couple said joining him.

“So why don't we move this meeting along and discuss the terms of the proposal,” Elijah was always the sensible one.

“It's very simple, Klaus gets his coffin back and he and the extended Original family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges,” Damon wiped his mouth and looked at the members of the Original family.

“Deal sounds fair brother.”

“I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelgänger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those who oppose me. I will never leave her behind,” the hybrid said standing up and grabbing his glass to stand in front of the fire.

“Say I do leave her here under your protection. How long before either of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse she dies caught between your feuding. You see each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her and that is simply a disillusion. Gentleman, the worse thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you.”

“I'm gonna some air,” Damon threw his napkin onto the table and stood up leaving the room.

“Let me deal with it,” Elijah said getting up to follow the oldest Salvatore.

“All this talk has made me thirsty,” Klaus waved one of the blonde girls serving them over to him. “What do you say Stefan can I offer you an after dinner drink?” Klaus continued to feed off of the girl until her heart stopped. “Delicious. Aged to perfection.”

“I am going to check on dessert. Although no one is going to eat it,” Caroline said getting up from the table. It was also an excuse to dispose of the wait staff. She then headed over to the room where the coffins were just as Damon and Elijah had finished removing the daggers.

Caroline knew that Klaus would kill her for even being part of this plan but it was worth it to have the only family that she had left in the world. Her mother had died just after she had married Klaus.

It only took a few minutes until all the original siblings Klaus had daggered were in awake and angry.

“Elijah. Why haven't you left?” Klaus asked as Damon, Elijah and Caroline walked into the room.

“Well where are your manners brother? We forgot dessert,” Elijah then pulled the silk scarf covering the platter in Caroline's hand.

“What have you done?”

“What have you done? See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. We do this on my terms now,” Elijah slighty moved his head and Kol walked into the room.

“Kol,” Klaus said stepping back.

“Hello brother,” Kol said walking towards his brother.

Klaus then tried to flash out of the room but Finn was in front of him and he took a dagger and stabbed it through Klaus' hand. He turned and tried to leave through the other side of the room when Rebekah came and stabbed him with the dagger that was in her chest. “That is for our mother.”

“You're free to go,” Elijah said dismissing the Salvatore brothers from the room and the house. “This is family business.”

Kol let Klaus go free a few minutes later. Caroline went to clean the wound that Finn had left but Klaus took his hand out of her reach. “You betrayed me as well.”

“I have always expressed my feels towards undaggering them,” Caroline said forcing Klaus' hand back into hers and wiping the blood. “Plus you upset me by bringing in the female wait staff.”

“I like what you've done with the place Nik,” Rebekah said picking up a crystal vase and throwing it at one of the paintings Klaus had picked out.

“I wanted it to be for all of us. Place we could all call home. Place we could be a family,” the hybrid cried taking his hand back. It had finished healing already. “None of would have to be alone again.”

“Well you're right. None of us will be alone,” Elijah looked at Finn and Kol and walked over to Rebekah.

“You're staying behind,” Finn said walking over to his brothers.

“We're leaving you Nik all of us except Caroline because for some damn reason she loves you. After I kill that doppelgänger wench. And you will be alone with your wife. Always and forever,” Rebekah smiled a bit. Caroline knew that they would all be angry but taking away the one thing that he had been hoping for, for the past thousand years was cruel, even for her.

“If you run I will hunt all of you down,” Klaus was angry. His temper

was coming out.

“And then you'll become everything that you hate. Our father.” That had

done it.

“I am the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you.”

“You will when we have that coffin.” The door opened then and everyone turned around. Esther was there, dressed in the same dress that Caroline remembered seeing her in last.

“Mother,” Rebekah said speechless. Esther walked past her other children to Klaus who tried to hide his head in shame. “Look at me,” she commanded and Klaus looked up at her. “Do you know why I am here?”

“You're here to kill me,” Klaus was crying and it was something rare that only a few including Caroline had seen over their thousand years together.

“Niklaus you are my son and I am here to forgive you,” the witch said looking at her son and then turning to the other members of the original family. “I want us to be a family again.”

The siblings soon went to bed after Esther after she had answered their questions and told them that the next day they were having a ball to celebrate being a family.

“Are you really that upset with me Niklaus?” Caroline asked as the two got ready for bed.

“I love you Caroline. I always will. We can see past this momentary lapse in judgment,” Klaus looked at his wife and pulled back the duvet on their king sized bed.

“We both know that I have been wanting to have our family together the moment you daggered them all,” the blonde said getting into bed.

“You didn't have to go behind my back and help Elijah while they all decided that they would leave.”

“And Rebekah would get over it in a century or two same with Elijah while

Kol would rather die before he even thought about forgiving you and we know how Finn is, he hates what we are and will probably find Sage and the two of them will live happily ever after in some cottage in the countryside. Or off himself and be done with everything.”

“You know. I do love that your cynical side makes itself known,” Klaus pulled her into his arms.

“There are five other people in this house who can hear us. Maybe another time,” Caroline smiled as she turned in the hybrid's arms and fell asleep to the sound of him groaning in frustration.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning she found a black box with a white ribbon. She sat up and pulled the the box closer to her. There was a card and she looked at it. _Something beautiful for my lovely Queen love Niklaus_

Caroline smiled as she opened the box and saw the blue gown. Her husband had amazing taste when it came to extravagant gifts.

"You went after Elena last night." Klaus was up and he was angry. She knew that it was best for the siblings to work out their issues.

She did make her way to the bathroom. She needed a shower before her spa appointment before tonight's ball.

She had just gotten in when she felt a pair of arms around her middle. "There are still people who can hear us.

"I don't care. They can suffer because they have ruined my house," Klaus started to kiss her neck.

"I do have time before my appointment to properly thank you for my gown," Caroline grinned as she turned around and pinned her husband to the bathroom wall.

"Who am I to deny you such pleasure," the hybrid purred at his wife.

* * *

“You know I do believe you are the loveliest creature in the room,” Klaus smiled at Caroline as they danced around the floor.

“I would hope so. I would hate for someone else to capture your attention this evening,” Caroline countered looking around the room, “Elena Gilbert has a lovely gown on. Which of the Salvatore brothers do you think gave it to her?”

“You're a bit more cynical today love. Should I be concerned?” the hybrid looked carefully at his wife. He could tell that there was something a bit off about her.

“It's just that I had no hand in planning this whole affair and it is killing me,” the blonde looked around at the wait staff. If she had had her way they would be in white suits and the meal would be completely different.

Klaus laughed a bit before he looked at her again. “Are you really that upset that mother wouldn't let you plan this ball.”

Caroline hit her husband on the shoulder before being turned around. “It isn't funny Nik! I have pulled together the most lavished balls in hours .”

“I know love,” the hybrid rolled his eyes. Caroline was the worse person when it came to planning a party. Every detail had to be perfect before she even thought of anything else that had nothing to do with anything other than the event that she was planning.

“I was going to let you whisk me away for a little private time but now I don't think I will,” the blonde let go of her husbands hands and walked away from the dance floor.

“Tough break Nik,” Kol smirked as he and his compelled date waltzed around his brother.

“Fuck off,” the hybrid growled at his brother before stalking off to find his wife.

Klaus found Caroline outside petting the horses that his mother had rented for the night for horse carriages. She still looked just as beautiful as the day he first met her.

"So you think they bought it?" Caroline asked as she turned around.

"I think we have about twenty minutes before my mother sends one of our family members to come and look for us," Klaus grinned at his wife. She always was a bit more clever when it came to acting out a plan.

"We better not waste time."

* * *

"It's not a party unless Kol tries to kill someone," Caroline said as she started taking off her jewelry.

"I don't know what Rebekah was thinking about involving Kol in one of her schemes," Klaus said loosing his tie.

"She was thinking that it would piss you off. Unzip please."

"It worked. What a lovely back."

"Yes and it will look even lovelier as it walks away from you to the bathroom."

"Tease."

"Care to join me?"

\---

[insert Rebekah coming in from one night stand with Damon + Caroline talk with her]

\-----

[insert scenes from Esther and her plan to wipe out the original family]

–

"So besides the five members of the Original family alive wanting us dead. I would say that we had a very nice trip," Damon said pouring his glass of bourbon.

"Actually there are four. I'm only interested on getting you all not to kill my husband," Caroline said as everyone looked at her. They weren't expecting her at their meeting. “And destroying my family.”

"Your husband should have just left Elena alone," Bonnie said from her place by Elena.

"You all think that Klaus is a monster when in fact I've done most of the same things but what makes me different?"

"You seem to have some remorse," Elena said

"Not when it comes to my family. I have a proposition for you, may I come in?"

"Talk and then we decide," Jeremy Gilbert spoke up.

“Jeremy Gilbert. Seems that you are taking well to your role as a hunter,” Caroline smiled at the teenager. "We will leave if Elena promises a bag of blood a month once she takes the cure, which I am sure she will do and we won't bother you anymore."

"How can we be so sure you'll keep your promise?" Elena looked at the older Vampire. “That is, if I decide to take the cure.”

"Guess you'll have to trust us. Klaus will be hard to convince but I'm confident that I can convince him,"

"How can you love him?"

"That is a story for another time. This offer won't last long," Caroline smiled at the group before she flashed away.

* * *

She had already seen the world with Klaus and seeing it without him reminded her why she had loved him in the first place. Yes, he had a terrible temper but it wasn't something she couldn't handle. Yes, he had killed hundreds of people but so had she. They weren't perfect but they were meant to be. Which is why when she saw her husband in bed with a tramp werewolf she almost tore out her heart then.

"I leave for a few days and I find you in bed with this harlot!" Caroline seethed. "Leave or I'll tear your heart out before you even know it's missing."

Hayley quickly gathered her clothes and left before Caroline even thought about making good on her promise.

"Caroline love,"

"You don't get to talk Klaus. I actually felt bad about leaving you after Silas made his way into your mind and this is how you choose to honor our marriage?"

"If I recall there were a few times when you weren't exactly faithful Caroline love,"

"A harmless flirt or two doesn't make me unfaithful. If I had gone to bed with any of the guys I flirted with that would be different."

"Why are you here Caroline?" Klaus asked as he got dressed.

"I had felt bad about leaving you but now I don't,"

"Then I don't see the reason as to why you're here?"

"Fuck you Klaus. I have been nothing but faithful to you and if you want to push me away go ahead but know that it's your fault," Caroline spat at him and before she even could react she could feel a stab in her chest. She had known that he had stabbed her with the last dagger the one that had her name written on it just for a time like this.

* * *

She is only confused for a second when she wakes up from in coffin. Then it hit her that Klaus had stabbed her with a dagger. She's also thirsty but she noticed that there is a pile of blood bags waiting for her.

"Nice to see you again Caroline," Elijah said moving out from the shadows.

"How long?" She asked him draining the first few bags quickly.

"Six months. There's been a development and I felt the need that you should be here," Elijah was observing her. She could tell, he had news for her.

"I'm sure whatever it is it can wait after I deal with my dear husband," he said as she throws the last bag to the ground feeling her strength coming back to her.

"He got the werewolf, Hayley, pregnant," the man said knowing it would just fuel her anger.

"Apparently nature has loopholes. It was his werewolf side that allowed the child to be conceived."

"Yes well let us hope that I don't rip her heart out before she gives birth to Klaus' child. Is he home?" Caroline asked as she stretched and tried to recover over the news.

"He's out running some errands. I'm sure he'll love seeing you again," Elijah smiled at her as he offered her his arm after helping her out of the coffin.

"Let's go give him the shock of a lifetime," the original wife smiled as she took his arm.

The two walked upstairs and didn't have to wait long before they ran into someone and it was Hayley, the werewolf.

"Elijah what did you do?" Hayley asked as she stepped back.

"Someone isn't happy to see me," Caroline said as she flashed in front of the werewolf, "Let's get one thing straight, that maybe my husband's child you are carrying but I will not hesitate to kill you if you cross me."

"Are you threatening me?" the girl asked.

"She never makes a threat she doesn't plan on keeping," Klaus' voice said from behind them. "Elijah I see that you've awaken Caroline."

Caroline flashed in front of Klaus and slapped him. "That is for sleeping with a werewolf," she then proceeded to punch him in the same spot as she slapped him. "That is for knocking her up," lastly she kneed him in the stomach and while he was doubled over she elbowed him between his shoulder blades causing the hybrid to fall over onto the ground. "And that is for daggering me and putting me in that damn box."

"I see six months haven't made you lose your fire love," Klaus smiled wiping away the little blood she managed to draw from him.

"How dare you dagger me? I've been with you through everything and that is how I'm repaid? A damn dagger to the heart and put in a box for six months,"

"You're lucky it could have been more than a century Caroline dear," the youngest Mikaelson said entering the room.

"I see you still are lurking through halls Kol. I have missed you," Caroline said hugging the man.

"I believe the wrong brother got you in the end. You would be treated more like a queen with me," Kol grinned as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Kol," Klaus growled a warning at his younger brother. He didn't care if he had put Caroline in a box for half a year, Caroline was still his wife.

"The phrase karma is a bitch comes to mind in this situation," Caroline smiled as she turned to Kol. "I fancy some live prey. Come feed with me. You can catch me up on things."

"Caroline. Don't you dare leave with him," the hybrid growled his eyes turning yellow.

"Or what? You'll put that dagger back in my heart? Do it. It will make me hate you even more than I do now," the blonde said as she flashed up to what she hoped was still their room to find a new outfit.

Her clothes weren't there and after searching through all the rooms she found them in a spare just down the hall from her old one. She shouldn't be surprised really.

After a quick shower, she changed and went downstairs. She was starting to get hungry again. "Who do I have to kill to get some fresh blood?"

"Funny. Kol won't be joining you on your trip to feed," Klaus smirked evilly.

"I can play dirty as well. Tyler, you will be accompanying me," Caroline smiled back at her husband. She knew that Tyler pushed his buttons the wrong way when it came to her, more than Kol did.

"I don't think," Tyler started to say but was cut off by Caroline.

"Niklaus is fine and I don't like to feed alone."

Tyler sighed and followed Caroline as she proceeded to leave the house. He knew that Klaus would either kill him or send another hybrid to keep an eye on them.

"So how did you and Klaus meet?" Tyler asked as they strolled into the Grill.

"I know Rebekah told the doppelgänger the family story but I guess I can tell you mine and Klaus'. I was born in the village that the Original family moved to in the new world," Caroline said surveying the people around her.

_"Caroline. Why don't you fetch us some vegetables from Esther? She offered us a basket of carrots," Elizabeth said as she stirred the pot on the fire._

_"Yes mother," Caroline smiled at her mother. It wasn't genuine but it was enough to convince her mother._

_Truth was she hated going over to the Mikaelson home because Niklaus had taken to courting her. _

_“If it isn't the lovely Caroline,” Klaus smiled at her as she walked to the hut that the Mikaelson family called their home. _

_“Good evening Niklaus, my mother has sent me over for a basket of carrots that your mother offered to us,” Caroline was going to be cordial at best. She wasn't about to let Klaus ruin her evening. _

_“I believe my mother did mention something about that,” the man said as he looked behind him to check to see if his mother had noticed the woman yet. “Would you fancy a stroll before you retrieve your basket of goods? _

_“Niklaus. Caroline has to help her mother with their supper. Let her be,” Esther walked to the two with a small basket in her hands. “Tell your mother that I will have her tea ready for her come morning.” _

_“Thank you Esther and good evening,” Caroline took the small basket and turned around to head for the hut that her and her mother lived in. She let herself smile a little because she didn't have to spend another minute with Klaus thanks to his mother._

"Klaus had started to court me. But I was never really into his cocky attitude," Caroline smiled sadly at the thought of Klaus before the turn.

"Do tell the story right love," Klaus said sitting next to the two at the bar.

"And here I thought you'd send another hybrid. The point was that I wanted to get away from you," the blonde glared at the hybrid before swallowing her drink. "Where was I?"

"You didn't like Klaus' attitude," Tyler filled in as he got uncomfortable.

"Thank you Tyler."

_"My brother is quite taken with you," Rebekah said as the two walked around the village._

_"I am not taken with him. He is always seeking approval," Caroline smiled as the two passed a few of the other girls in the village._

_"Besides. I am to marry someone else."_

"Wait you were going to marry someone else?" Tyler asked looking at the pair.

"He wasn't much of a man. He didn't even put up much of a fight," Klaus smiled at his wife.

"He won my hand. But it didn't not mean that I was happy about it," Caroline scoffed as she was approached by a guy.

"Buy you a drink?" He asked her.

"You will turn around and leave before I rip your heart out," Klaus compelled the guy.

"That was my dinner," Caroline huffed.

"Finish the story Caroline," Klaus said as he ordered another round of

drinks.

Caroline looked down at the dress that her mother had spent the past two weeks sewing for this day. She was marrying Niklaus.

_"You look beautiful," Elizabeth said as she started to braid her daughter's hair._

_"I do not wish to marry him. He is arrogant and no matter how hard he tries he cannot seek his father's approval," Caroline pulled on her sleeve._

_"You will hold your tongue. You do not speak ill of your husband," her mother scolded her._

"It was a beautiful day etcetera, etcetera, and all that other nonsense," the blonde sighed as she drowned yet another drink.

"When did you fall in love with him?" Tyler asked.

"It was before Henrik was killed. And after my mother had died from a sickness that even Esther and her magic couldn't cure,” Caroline tapped her finger against the glass in her hands. “Elijah and Niklaus were dueling and I was helping Esther with gathering food. Mikael didn't like the way that Nik showed off and he took Elijah's sword and almost killed him. It was then that I knew that I actually felt something for him and it grew from there. Klaus has always had his temper. It comes from his werewolf gene and luckily for me he likes that I'm honest."

"Sometimes too honest," the hybrid said smiling at her.

"I can't imagine what you two would be like if you had, had kids," Tyler commented draining his glass. "I'm gonna leave if Klaus is going to be with you."

"You're free to go," Klaus waved his hand dismissively at the teen.

"It's been a thousand years and it still hurts to think about it," the blonde said ordering another drink.

"You're drunk love," the hybrid said grabbing the drink once it was placed in front of her.

"Not drunk enough for what I'm thinking about," Caroline glared at her husband for taking her drink.

_“Your mother is not very subtle," Caroline was getting ready for bed with Klaus._

_"Is she still insisting on us having children?" Klaus rolled his head getting into their bed._

_"We should just tell them," the blonde got into bed next to her husband._

_"Not yet, I don't want anything to happen and then Mikael will say that I cannot produce a family," the man glowered. His father always saw wrong with whatever he did._

_"I know but a baby is a joyous occasion. Especially one that is the first of the next generation," the woman said turning to look at her husband._

_"Soon love. I promise." Klaus touched his wife's stomach. A small swell had started to appear. _

* * *

_"Nik," Caroline said as she woke up after Mikael had stabbed her._

_"Caroline," Klaus said looking at her._

_"It's gone," she whispered as she looked down and touched the blood stain on her dress between her legs, "Our child is gone."_

"Caroline."

"I have never forgiven Mikael for what he did and I never will. That child was ours and now I can never have one of my own," Caroline stood up and headed for the door.

"Caroline!" Klaus tried to catch up to her. But she was moving too fast.

She finally stopped at the park and sat on a bench. Klaus sat next to her and neither said a word for a few minutes.

"The closest thing we got to a child was Marcellus and then Mikael had to take him away from us. I'm glad he's dead Nik," the blonde looked at the lamppost in front of her. "I don't think I can forgive you this time."

"Caroline."

"I got over the fact that you slept with someone else after I caught you. But I can't get over the fact that you're having the one thing I can never give you, no matter how much I wish it," she turned to look at Klaus. He was silent.

"Marcellus is alive," Klaus said grabbing her hand, "Mikael didn't kill him. He survived and he's in New Orleans and if you want to go and see him. Stay as long as you want. I'm not going to bring you back."

"Nik," Caroline started crying.

"I've done a lot of awful things that I don't regret but I do regret hurting you," Klaus paused before he started tracing designs on her palm. "I want you to leave and go be with Marcellus because that is what you need. I'll be waiting for whenever you decide to forgive me."

"Thank you," the blonde whispered after she kissed her husband for what would be the last time in who knows how long. "I love you more than you could even imagine."

"I can imagine it. But it's not as much as I love you," the hybrid looked at his wife and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "It may be a vampire's weakness but my love for you is my strength."

Caroline stood up at that moment. She was glad that the Marcellus was alive. He was the only thing they had to a son and them being a family. "I don't know when I'll see you again but I love you Niklaus."


End file.
